mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Narven
Summary In the immortal words of Narven's great grandpappy Terrivus Erp... "Somethin' ain't quite right with that boy." That sums it up quite nicely. Personality Narven is friendly, and he does play nice with others... but usually, other folks put some good distance between themselves and Narven. Why is this? Is it because of the awkward and disturbing topics he brings up in conversation? Is it because his personal hygiene is capable of offending the numerous parasites that infest his body? Is it because he lost a game of Trivial Pursuit to an old dish rag? Is it because of that obnoxious low-pitched laugh of his? Is it because he has a tendancy to randomly snap up the nearest swimming object without any warning? Is it because of his rancid aroma that is said to be a nauseating mix of rotting minnow and sulfur? Is it because his awkward grin causes one of his eyes to actually levitate above his head? Is it because the odd fascination he has with his own belly-button? Yes. Yes it is. Narven sees his ability to render even the calmest mind feeling awkward and in need of a long shower as more of a superpower than a curse. And who can blame him? He's the champ. Story Nobody can get Narven to focus on something other than his belly-button for more than thirty seconds. What makes you think he'll ever explain his life story? All that can be gathered from his past are a few short tales of daring exploits, eagle attacks, nose-picking sessions, catastrophic explosions, and one very, very surly beekeeper. Every spring, he swims up from his home in Okongo to spend a few months in Spond doing whatever the heck it his that he does. Relationships (With Commentary by Narven) *Fizzy - "He doesn't talk much. But we get along real well. We usually just sit around, and, um, sit." *Solomon - "He likes to sit too. Gosh, we have so much in common." *Spot - "Huh huh. He's cool. He's always doin' fun stuff and goin' fun places. We eat minnows together too. It's good. Sometimes he looks at me like I'm covered in ants or somethin'." *Stauroteuthis - "The jokes he's always tellin' are so funny... 'Baaaah' this, 'baaaah' that... Huh huh huh!" *Ploxl - "We play hide and seek a lot. He never comes lookin' for me though..." *Drunk Lobster - "Has anyone ever noticed one of his antenna-thingies is all floppy and broken and stuff? Whuh? Oh, yeah, right. The question. What was the question? Hey, I'm gonna pick at this scale, if that's okay with you." *Ceaphus - "He always seems happy and smiling. I dunno what he's talkin' about, but I just smile and laugh too. Huh huh." *Tadpole - "Sometimes he tells me to pretend what I just saw never happened. I dunno what he's talkin' 'bout, so I just says 'Mkay'." *Jellpo - "Dunno a thing he's talking about, but he makes a good can of minnows, that's fer sure." *Loffica - "She makes some really funny faces, lemme tell ya! Huh huh! Like, one time I belched really loudly in her face, and she looked just ridiculous! Huh huh! I think she likes me." *Blackdevil - "Sometimes he plays this funny game where he covers me in garnishes, boils me alive, and tries to eat me. Huh huh. It's a pretty funny game. Kinda hurts though..." *Spedge - "Golly, he sure does know some big words. Like 'dribbling'. And 'imbecile'." Trivia *Narven has no clue that everyone else thinks he is disturbing and wishes that he would shut up. *He deeply wishes he could for at least one day, he could have hands to scratch himself. *He uses his head instead of his tail for high-fiving people. *Some people collect stamps. Others collect cards. Narven collects parasites. In and on his body. *There is a very high probability that he is inbred. *Narven was featured in a 3DS Swapnote in which he talked about his belly-button. That's pretty much what he does. Category:Characters Category:Aquatic Category:Mascotian Category:Reptile Category:Snake Category:Poisonous Category:Okongo Category:Spond Category:Pettamapossum Category:SpotQuest Category:Male